Naruto: Twin Destinies
by Abookwithwords
Summary: (If you haven't heard of the Fourth Great Ninja War yet, keep scrolling) This story takes place 1000 years after Naruto's time, and there are two people ready to make their mark on the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Chunin Exams

More than a whole generation after the 4th Great Ninja War, the world began to advance itself. Clans were reformed and created, new styles of fighting were made, and there are new weapons. There have been a total of 20 people who became Hokage. More importantly to this story, the reformed and improved Uchiha clan and the newly created Ookami clan both holds a kid with unlimited potential.

At the Chunin Exams…

"In case you have forgotten, the rules are simple: The battle is won if one fighter is knocked out, killed or unable to continue fighting, or if one fighter forfeits, or if a referee believes that the fight is over and one party cannot continue. The winner goes through to the Third Test"

Tadashi grew bored of listening to the constant lecture and continued to play around with his owl, Mamoru. He ignored the person speaking the rules until he heard the next line.

"And one more thing: 'No use of senjutsu!' There are people here who have trained with Sages, so if any form of Senjutsu is shown or used, the user will be disqualified. The matches will begin in the next 10 minutes"

_ Finally, a challenge! _Tadashi thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Meet the First Main Character: Tadashi <p>

Specializes in: Cloning techniques, Fire Release, Susanoo Mastery. 

Title: A Thousand People in One

He's 11 years old and in the Uchiha clan. He has a pet owl that he named Mamoru; it first belonged to his father, but before he died, his father ordered him to look after Tadashi. Tadashi has a gift in knowledge and fighting, and he already unlocked his Susanoo. The Susanoo is green, has an owl shaped helmet, and has a war hammer. His uncle stole the eyes of his dead grandfather to make sure that he wouldn't go blind and that his Susanoo is permanent. No one except for his Uncle knows that the Susanoo is his. Whenever he's in a tough situation, he summons multiple shadow clones to do the work. The weird thing that is gives him his power and is his weakness at the same time is his multiple personality issue. The personality he'll have varies on how he feels.

When he was younger, he used to watch the 3rd Chunin exams every year with his Grandfather, a powerful Shinobi. They always went there to see how the upcoming ninjas would fight and advance. The Grandfather is in the family tree of a sage of the six paths and had three eyes: two for Sharingan, and the third one for his red Rinnegan; he hides that eye under his headband. The Grandfather had always kept that a secret, and only a select few of his family members knew.

In his original squad, he was the youngest and most powerful. He's even more powerful than the sensei. He was best friends with his squad, and he lived with his sensei because he lived in the streets after his Grandfather died. In one of their missions, he was to put down a powerful rogue. He made a huge success by putting him down, but the impact of the strike of his Susanoo's hammer killed all members of his squad, which made him gain Mangekyo Sharingan in the other eye. Everyone saw the Susanoo, but no one knew whose it was, the weapon it had, nor the color because it was midnight when they saw it, so Tadashi blamed the rogue to avoid the consequences. His Uncle found out about the Susanoo, so that was when he was captured.

When he was abducted by his Uncle, he was meant to be made into the perfect bodyguard. His eyes were replaced with his Grandfather's, and he chose to put the third eye into his owl. All 361 nodes of his tenketsu, nodes that control the total amount of chakra and it's flow, were replaced with one of powerful Kage's which greatly increased his chakra, but the surgery left several unmistakable scars all over his body. The Uncle injected him with a formula that made his skin impenetrable, even if stabbed by the hardest of steel. Tadashi died several times because of the accidents and his Uncle's attempts of reanimating him to do his every bidding. Over all, the experiments enhanced Tadashi's strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and total amount of chakra. When the Uncle had his back turned on the test subjects, Tadashi and his owl escaped. With his new strength and his personality issue (Obtained in the middle of surgery and undealt with), he became known as "A thousand people in one"

After the mission and long months of torture and pain, he took a break that lasted 6 full months to mourn the loss of his best friends and fatherly figure of a mentor. He made up for his break through meditation (What his Grandfather always did), and by finishing hundreds of missions within 6 months, and most of the missions weren't even meant for Genin. Now he's going to increase in rank.

* * *

><p>The ten minutes were up, and the board in the center of the arena began to randomize names. Everyone, even those who didn't seem nervous at first, were sweating as they stared at the board. The names on there were:<p>

**Tadashi Uchiha vs Jurou Yotsuki **

"First round!" Tadashi and Jurou said at the same time. They shook hands and wished each other good luck when the made it to the preliminary floors. Jurou said it just meaning good luck, but Tadashi meant it in an "I might kick your ass hard" way of good luck. When Tadashi and Jurou were facing each other from opposite sides of the floor, the referee stepped in between them.

"So… you're 11?" Jurou asked, "You're too young to even be a genin"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Tadashi said to him, "I'm that kid who collapsed at the front gate a few months ago"

"Wait, you're that kid?"

Before Jurou could get an answer, the referee raised his hand in the air. The battle was about to begin. The crowd began to overflow with people watching because Tadashi was "rumored" to be fighting now.

**Is that Uchiha kid finally going to fight? THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!**

**I heard that kid actually unlocked his Susanoo and hasn't gone blind yet!**

**The newspapers clearly stated that that was the reason why he was captured. Is he gonna be able to use it now?**

**Who knows? He knows several different kinds of techniques.**

The crowd was silenced by the Jounin from the Sand village who was patrolling the upper floor. They stayed silent and began to watch.

"Let the battle…" The referee held his hand up sharp in the air.

Tadashi formed a mostly black colored Mangekyo Sharingan with a little red in one eye and a Sharingan-like Rinnegan in the other, and Jurou got in his fighting stance, and Mamoru began to spread out his wings. Before they even started, Jurou was already shaking.

"Begin!" The referee snapped his hand down. He jumped back to get away from the fighting.

Tadashi quickly ran towards Jurou and only punched him once. Jurou stepped back in pain with little blood pouring from him, and when he was about to fight back with a fist with lightning radiating from it, it stopped before it was even noticed. Jurou didn't and probably never will notice that there are special needles stitched into his fists that can control the chakra flow of chakra in any way that the user created it to.

"What the— my chakra! I'm already out of it!"

Tadashi's multi-personality issue made him switch into a calm and intellectual state._ Perfect, _Tadashi thought to himself, _Black needles made from that Rinnegan really do stop Chakra flow. It's good to review history for better techniques… right? Anyway, if anyone finds out about it, I'm disqualified._

Tadashi's owl pinned Jurou down to the ground by launching metal feather-like darts from its wings to Jurou's feet. Jurou was struggling to move, but the darts went through his feet and into the ground.

"C'mon man, I can't do anything in this position!" Jurou shouted.

"Yes, you can" Tadashi said, still as calm as ever. "You just have to remove it from your feet" Tadashi switched into his serious, threatening state. He gave Jurou a harsh glare. "You should just forfeit if you want to get those out the easy way. You're probably too weak to get those out yourself"

"Who the hell said that I'm giving up?" Jurou pulled the darts out of the ground and through his legs. There was a decent amount of blood lost from that, and it seemed that Jurou couldn't stand after taking a blow to the feet, but it didn't seem as if he was going to give up because he was mad. "I'm not giving up yet—"

Tadashi immediately formed two shadow clones and made them hold down Jurou to the ground. Tadashi began forming a gigantic, green Susanoo that was in the form of a skeleton. The Susanoo began to lightly beat the ground with the gigantic hammer it held in both of his hands.

"Time out!" The referee said to Tadashi, "The use of senjutsu is—"

"The form of Susanoo is classified as a Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, and Doujutsu of the Uchiha clan, so therefore, you cannot disqualify me" Tadashi objected. "Know your stuff"

While the referees spoke with the other Jounin to clarify what the deal was with the Susanoo, Tadashi dismissed his Susanoo. He sat down, crossed his legs, and began to meditate. Jurou was sweating bullets after seeing the sight of a gigantic, green Susanoo. He's only a Genin, and he might have to defeat a nearly unstoppable form made out of Chakra.

"Although Susanoo is not a form of senjutsu, we couldn't inform you _not_ to do that, so that's on us. But now that we know that you have a Susanoo, we'll let you know that you can't use the full form. Just use the skeletal arms and the weapon but not the whole thing, now get ready" The referee said.

"Understood" Tadashi was still meditating. _From Jurou's posture, shaking legs and sweating, he's going to forfeit. _He thought.

"Jurou, are you ready?" The referee asked Jurou.

"I FORFEIT!" He was so scared that he started twitching.

"Why?"

"I give up! I can't take this!" Jurou immediately ran out of the building.

"Called it…" Tadashi said as he got up.

"Tadashi Uchiha wins!"

There was no applauding, however. The crowd was either shivering in fear, or they were frozen in astonishment. Even the Shinobi higher up in rank were speechless. Tadashi didn't really mind it, so he exited the building with Mamoru still on his shoulder.

"What are they so scared of? A giant warrior made out of chakra or whatever? Shouldn't really matter unless the person wielding it plans to kill everyone, right Mamoru?"

Mamoru shrugged his wings. For an owl, he knows what other people are saying, but he can only respond with expressions.

"Meh, they don't know fear like we do, do they? Well, anyway…" Tadashi pulled out his journal. "I wonder, if I sell my journal after filling up all of the pages, will the copies stay on the shelf? Or will they be sold out faster than any other book? I'll figure that out after I finish, I guess. But I guess I need to focus on training for now, don't I? I have a whole month until the next round"

Mamoru spun his head in a whole 360 degree angle.

"You know, since you've been doing that or peck me after every time I suggest something, I think that means yes"

After Tadashi left the exams, everyone double checked to see if they were really ready for their match. However, there was this one kid, same age as Tadashi's, who just sat in the corner. He had a white wolf laying down next to him. He stroke the wolf's back.

"So that's the Uchiha kid everyone was talking about…" The kid said to himself with a curious tone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Wolf Owner

Tadashi's subconscious, without a personality issue and not wounded nor scarred, was in a large room. He was facing a gigantic cat with a body naturally engulfed in blue flames. The beast had one yellow eye and one green eye. They both stared at each other until Tadashi spoke.

"What would you prefer me to call you?" Tadashi asked, "Two-Tails, Nibi, Matatabi?"

"Matatabi would be fine," The beast replied. "Why?"

"If we've been through hell and back together, then why not become friends or something?"

"That's fair, but do you want revenge on your uncle?" Matatabi asked, "He nearly killed you, and I almost had to be reincarnated years later"

"There was never a time that I didn't want revenge on him, Matatabi. He deserves death. I just need to track him down, and that's the hard part"

"I can tell" Matatabi squinted at Tadashi, "Why haven't you used my chakra yet, Tadashi-kun?"

"Do what?"

"You always write about the effects of going 'Bijuu mode' every now and then, but you never used it" It tilted its head sideways. "Why?"

"I… want to use it in emergencies?" Tadashi rubbed the back of his head and made a fake smile.

"Because we're technically in a time of peace, it will be a long time until there's an emergency" Matatabi stared him down, and Tadashi slightly took a step back. "If you don't act now, your uncle will capture more people, do what he did to us to them, and he might make another Great Ninja War—"

"Why keep mentioning a stupid war if it took place a thousand years ago?" Tadashi barked out.

Matatabi's glare pierced Tadashi, and Tadashi covered his mouth rapidly after saying that. He remembered that the war is not something to talk about with the two tails. Matatabi revealed some of its teeth and lunged at Tadashi. It tried to squash Tadashi with a paw, so Tadashi turned his body to the left and dodged the strike by an inch. Matatabi looked surprised and made a backwards step. It turned its head.

"I hated that war, and I don't need a second one" Matatabi walked off into the darkness. Even the flames couldn't keep it bright. "So make sure you're able to deal with your Uncle as fast as you can"

Tadashi left his subconscious state of mind and woke up from meditation. He felt Mamoru pecking him rapidly.

"Did I ask you a question or something?" Tadashi asked Mamoru.

Mamoru hooted and turned its head in a 180 degree spin. Tadashi sensed someone young but powerful. The person was also accompanied by a four legged partner,

"Fine, I'll take care of it" Tadashi said as he got up. As of right now, he's in his calm state of mind.

Using Rinnegan, he saw where the person was, and he was a mile away. He didn't notice that Tadashi was staring at him, and he was walking. He was stalking Tadashi from a distance, and the wolf accompanying this kid was different.

The wolf's glare is strong and powerful alone. It made Tadashi shudder.

"That wolf..." Tadashi said to himself. "Isn't that...?"

He pulled out a book that showed Tailed Beasts and the recently discovered "Spirit Beasts". He turned the pages quickly, and he stumbled onto a page that showed a white wolf with the same glare.

-Inugami: This wolf is the youngest of all ten spirit beasts. It has the power to release a beam of light that can pierce everything except for clear mirrors. It is rivaled with the two tailed beast. As of right now, this wolf has yet to be seen with a new owner-

"Nothing better happen" Tadashi said to himself. "Follow, Mamoru"

Tadashi got up and ran towards the kid with the wolf. Mamoru flew next to Tadashi. They were both 20 times faster than any other shinobi with the help of the two tails, so they were behind the kid and the wolf within seconds. The kid with the wolf didn't notice him at all.

Mamoru flew onto Tadashi's shoulder again. "What do you want, kid?" Tadashi said.

The kid and the wolf were startled, and they both got into their fighting stances. The kid pulled out two small scrolls in each hand, and the wolf began to growl while revealing its teeth.

Tadashi folded his arms, and Mamoru kept its wings folded too. He switched into a threatening state of mind. "So this is how it's going to be?" He said, "I just asked a simple question, and you're going to try and fight?" He glared at the stranger kid, and Mamoru glared back at the wolf.

"Tell me why you're here" The kid said quietly. "Now"

Tadashi felt like being cynical. "What's the magic word?" He smirked.

The stranger jumped night into the air, and he opened the scrolls in his hands while in the air. The scrolls had seals that released hordes of kunai and shurikens at Tadashi. However, Tadashi didn't bother trying to move. The weapons bounced off of Tadashi as if each hit a wall. The attacker landed and was surprised. When Mamoru was bit by the wolf, Mamoru didn't get hurt or wounded in any way. The wolf bounced back when Mamoru flapped his wings.

"Are you done?" Tadashi said. Before waiting for an answer, Tadashi turned around and walked away. "I don't have time for even more of the ANBU"

"You know!?" The stranger was heavily startled now that another person knows of his secret.

The attacker and his wolf were grabbed from behind by two skeletal hands surrounded by green chakra. They both tried and struggled and squirmed, but they couldn't break free.

Tadashi walked up to them and grabbed the attacker's satchel and looked through it. He then tossed it to the real Tadashi behind him. Mamoru flew onto the real Tadashi's shoulder, and the clone ran into the village. Tadashi pulled out an ID.

"Jin Ookami?" Tadashi said in a polite tone, "Nice to make your acquaintance"

Meet the Second Main Character: Jin Naga

Specializes in: Ice and Light (New) Release, Sealing Techniques, and Naga Clan's Kekkei Dōjutsu - Eye of Mastery.

Title: Chosen of the Beast of Light

Talented kid as far as the Hokage knows, but he can get startled every now and then. Jin is a part of the Leaf, the new ANBU group. When he's very focused on the mission, he'll do anything to get it done, even if it costs him his own squad. He'll keep his wolf alive, but no one other than it.

Jin never spoke of his past, ever. He is said to live a harsher life than most people, and that that's his source of power, but there seems to be a story behind it.

Jin's wolf is supposed to be as powerful as him as it lives. The ten spirit beasts are supposed to be as powerful as their owners in terms of strength and speed, and if they are strong enough, each can grow up to two stories high. They were supposed to be gods before they interfered with humanity.

There really isn't much known about this kid, so I (Tadashi Uchiha) will update this soon,

The "Eye of Mastery" that this kid has is an even more powerful form than Sharingan. It makes the user faster, stronger, and have a higher capacity of chakra. When the Uchiha clan discovered this, the Ookami and the Uchiha began to work together more than most others. Because of this, the Uchiha clan and the Ookami clan are both best friends and eternal rivals.

"What are you going to do with me?" Jin asked. "You kill me, the leaf village ANBU will hunt you down!"

"Who said I was going to kill you?" Tadashi said, "Usually, I'd carve a fake suicide note onto the victim's arms, and then throw them down this incredibly large mountain. But luckily for you..." Tadashi pointed at the wolf. "You're a special one. So no sky diving for you" Tadashi crushed him even harder. "Tell me, who sent you here?"

"Argh! You tell me first!" Jin said while clenching his teeth.

Tadashi stopped grinning and glared at Jin. He then crushed him and the wolf so hard that, if he were to crush him a little harder, Jin would lose a spine. The wolf on the other hand is used to taking damage like this. "Look at me, kid!" Tadashi demanded.

After noticing that he was nearly killing him and the wolf, he dropped Jin from his grasp and tried to calm down. "How about I show you?"

Tadashi stared at Jin with Mangekyo Sharingan. His close to fully black eye began to change into several different forms until it was a red eye with a three sided, curved shuriken shaped pupil. "Tsukuyomi" Tadashi said aloud.

Jin found himself in a black room. The room turned red.

The room shaped itself into a lab for experimentation and testing. He saw what Tadashi and Mamoru looked like when they were younger without any marks of stitches and scars, like a normal kid. Then Jin felt himself switching places with Tadashi. In the illusion, Jin was experimented on, and he didn't have anything to prevent any of the death bringing pain.

Jin woke up from what seemed like an endless nightmare. He was heavily traumatized, and all he could think about was the innumerable experiments. He saw one thing that Tadashi never mentioned but probably knew.

"You're a jinchuuriki" Jin said.

"Always have been, always will be" While Jin was brought to his knees, Tadashi stood up and lifted Jin by his hair. "Mention this to any of your ANBU friends, then I'll freakin' destroy you"

Tadashi looked back at Jin. His eyes reverted from Sharingan. His eyes were different though; one eye was green, and the other was yellow. Inugami began to bark because he knew exactly what would do that. Tadashi winked once, dropped Jin, and ran away with Mamoru flying next to him. Jin would have followed, but Tadashi was fast enough to leave a blue flamed trail. Inugami growled.

_Matatabi, what the hell was that for? _Tadashi thought to himself as he was running, _I'm not trying to piss off anyone in the leaf._

_You saw that wolf. _Matatabi telepathically spoke back.

_Wait, you can hear my thoughts? Why didn't you say so? _Tadashi kept running, and suddenly became nervous. _That's not something you keep a secret!_

_Because you're too busy to focus on it. Either way, I still hate that wolf._

_You'll have to tell me about that one day._

_After the second part of the Chunin Exams._

_**You were detected while spying on Tadashi?**_

_**Y-yes sir.**_

_**You let that kid live?**_

_**Lord Ken, he's nearly indestructible-**_

_**Nearly**__** indestructible, my ass. Leaf is sworn to protect this village from threats and potential threats! For all we know, Tadashi could have been brainwashed and could try to massacre this whole village!**_

_**Then why is he helping us complete several missions that even S-Ranks couldn't complete? If he's really going to, then why hasn't he killed anyone within the past six months after losing everyone that was close to him? He could have gone berserk any time he wanted to, and he hasn't!**_

_**Show yourself the way out, Jin. I'm not dealing with excuses today.**_

_**Fine.**_


End file.
